Never Alone
by PianoPrincess47
Summary: This is a story about my original character Hikari Kyoraku who is the twin sister of Shunsui Kyoraku. This story is going from before the visoreds become hollowfied and stuff to probably when Shinji becomes a captain again. This was a request from lisamariem, and I'm really to be working with her on this story :) I hope you enjoy the story :)


Chapter 1

_You're never alone Like a dream in a child Or a childish dream in you_

"Shunsui-nii-chan, I want to become a Captain one day! Ya know, when we get older and stuff," I told my twin brother as we were swinging on the swing set at a park. Yes, I called him older brother. That's because he was born exactly 4 minutes 30 seconds before me. We both looked around 12 or 14 even though we were much older due to the weird way people age here in the soul society.

"Eh. I don't really care what I do when I get into the Gotei 13. I just want to be in it one day. Being a captain would be kind of nice though. I bet I'd get tons of good looking ladies that way," my brother responded pervishly. I got annoyed at that and hit him as hard as I could, sending him flying about 10 feet. He got up complaining about something about me being such a mean abusive sister.

I jumped out of the swing and sighed. I swear I was gonna end up having to baby sit my twin brother my whole life, so that no girl would beat the crap out of him for being a complete pervert. I stopped at that thought. Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Baka! (Idiot) No one would ever take you seriously if you became a captain! Who the heck would respect a captain that can get beat up by his sister and flirts with every girl that has a pulse?" I said angrily. Becoming a captain was my dream, and he threw it to the side even though we both knew he had the skills to become a captain one day. I was determined to do it one day. Even if it didn't come as naturally to me as Shunsui-nii-chan.

-Many Years Later-

"Hikari-san, do you have your paperwork done yet?" my captain, Rose Otoribashi asked me for the twentieth time today. He was starting to get on my nerves. I love my captain to death, but he never bugged the other lieutenant, Izuru Kira, to do his paperwork.

"For the last time, NO! I have not finished that stupid paperwork! What is the point of all this crap anyways? And why don't you get on to Kira-san about his?!" I blew up at my captain. The poor guy was always really nice to everyone, but getting me to do paperwork was like pulling teeth. It always had been, and I saw no reason to change that.

"Because Izuru-san actually does his paperwork on time without me breathing down his neck," Rose-taicho responded with a sigh as he placed his head in his hand. I huffed and retied my hip-length curly deep red hair into its normal high ponytail using a forest green ribbon Shunsui-nii got me when were younger for our birthday. I rolled my large mint green eyes in annoyance, still refusing to do my paperwork.

Oh while I'm on the topic, I'm about average height, standing at the nice little height of 5 feet 5 inches. I'm not super curvy, but I'm also not a stick. I have some pudge on me, and I definitely have decent sized curves (A/n: Basically like Nanao Ise). I wear a spin on the traditional Shinigami uniform. Instead of the long baggy pants, I wear a short black kimono that fits tightly on the bottom and goes down to the middle of my thighs with a small 2 inch slit with forest green leggings underneath that cover my legs completely. The sleeves are long and the obi (or the thing that goes around the waist) is forest green and I tie it into a bow in the back. (A/n: Think like Nemu Kurotsuchi only with forest green instead of white. And I apologize for this part being in the wrong tense. I'll try to stop that confusion here.)

"That's because he's a freaking suck up!" I yelled angrily, "Besides, paperwork is boring! I want to go kill hollows or arrancars or something! Better yet, I want to go pick a fight with Byakuya Kuchiki or something! See how the little brat is doing!" I was just babbling at this point. Byakuya-san's existence pissed me off. I mean I feel bad about his wife being sick and stuff, but that's about it.

"Did I just hear someone refer to Byakuya Kuchiki as a 'little brat'?" I heard an unfamiliar voice snicker as the door to my captain's office opened. I drew my sword and put it to the intruder's throat in the blink of an eye. I saw that it was a man with long, straight blonde hair and grey eyes. They were kind of nice looking. He looked at me, obviously alarmed.

"Oh hello, Shinji-taicho. I apologize for my lieutenant. She tends to be a little…paranoid," my captain apologized with a sweat drop forming on his head, "Hikari-san, please remove your blade from the throat of the 5th squad captain." I glared at my captain and then back at this Shinji person before sheathing my zanpakuto.

"I am not paranoid, Taicho. I merely stay on my toes. Besides, he didn't knock, so I merely responded to reflexes. Ever heard of etiquette, blondie?" I asked angrily to our new visitor.

"You put your sword to the throat of anyone who doesn't knock before entering?" Shinji asked skeptically and then looked me up and down, obviously checking me out, "And can I just say I have never been threatened with death by such a good looking woman before?"

Next thing I knew, his face was inches from mine, "Would you be willing to go on a date with me?" He smirked at my obvious surprise. He should've saw how surprised he was when I reached my foot up and kicked him in the stomach so hard that he crashed through the door, breaking it in the process, and flew another 20 feet.

"Sorry," I called out smirkly, "I don't date guys who spend more on hair care products than I do!" My captain just sighed. I know I'm a handful, but at least I keep the guy on his toes, right? I decided to be nice though and finish my paper work for the poor guy. I looked at the high stack of paper work and wanted to punch something.

"Oi! What the heck was that for?" I heard blondie say, obviously irritated. I smirked.

"Perfect timing, blondie-taicho!" I said with a sexy smirk that I knew would get this obvious flirt to come closer. My plan worked, and he gave me a rather sexy smirk of his own as he reached out to touch me I have no clue where. I can tell you one thing though, his hand didn't make it to its intended destination. I punched the guy so hard in the face that he wants again went flying. At least he didn't make another whole in the wall. I was careful to aim to where he'd go through the same wall.

I sighed happily as I went to sit back down at my desk and begin working on my paperwork. Maybe I should've signed up for the 11th division. I'd probably fit in better there. I'm a little too violent for a division that is about fearing battle. At least that's what most people tell me. It's not that I enjoy violence and fighting. It's just that I don't want to do paperwork. It irritates me, and when I get irritated, then I get violent.

"Oi! Seriously! What the heck was that for?!" I heard blondie yell in front of my desk. Wow. He sounded seriously mad. This could be fun.

"Shhh! Can you go cause a ruckus somewhere else? I'm obviously trying to do some paperwork, and you're being a nuisance," I said haughtily, trying my best to imitate my good friend, Lisa Yadomaru. I thought I did a pretty good job personally. I could feel the irritation coming off of this captain in waves. Lucky for him, my captain stepped in to save the day. It wasn't lucky for me. I think I was really close to picking enough of a fight that I didn't have to finish my paperwork. Oh well. Better luck next time.

"Shinji-taicho, I do believe you came here for a reason other than to hit on my fukutaicho," my captain said calmly, interrupting what was fixing to become a fight, "Or get hit on by her." I let the play on words slide.

"Hai, I did, Rose-taicho. But I'd rather do so away from her. Unless you're sure we can trust this little hot head of yours," blondie-taicho responded irritably as I looked up long enough to glare daggers at him, which I guess further proved his point.

"She's not as impulsive as she seems. And actually she can be very insightful if this is what I believe it's about," my captain replied calmly. Gosh Rose-taicho really is the opposite of me. Huh. Weird. What are they talking about? It sounds serious.

"Well it's about Aizen…"


End file.
